An electrical connection system of this generic type is known from DE 20 2006 020 263 U1. Connection systems such as these are used to transmit current, data and/or signals, and for this purpose generally have a multiplicity of contact elements which, when the connection system is mated, are connected to corresponding mating contact elements. The contact elements may be arranged in a plug, and the mating contact elements may be arranged in a socket.
Magnets which are aligned with one another are inserted in the plug and the socket, in order to make a good contact between the contact elements and the mating contact elements. The magnets in the plug and in the socket in this case attract one another and ensure that the plug is mechanically connected to the socket and that, in the process, the contact elements make contact with the mating contact elements. In general, two magnets are in each case provided in the plug, and two magnets in the socket.
Additionally or alternatively to the use of magnets and corresponding opposing magnets, it is also known from the general prior art for so-called contact links, for example a silicone cushion, to be used in order to elastically prestress the contact elements in the direction of the mating contact elements.
The use of magnets and opposing magnets has been found to be particularly suitable on the one hand for making a reliable connection between the contact elements and the mating contact elements, and on the other hand to simplify the connection process. Within certain limits, connection systems such as these may be self-locating.
The use of magnets to make a good contact in electrical connection systems, particularly with respect to the contact between a plug and a socket, is suitable for many applications. However, applications are known, in particular in medical care facilities and in hospitals, in which the use of magnets is impossible, since situations can arise there in which the magnets interfere with medical units which are important to life, for example heart pacemakers implanted in the patients.
In this case, it is particularly problematic if, for example, a plug becomes detached from a socket as a result of an accidental pulling or bending load, and falls onto the chest of a patient, thus having a negative influence on an implanted heart pacemaker.